Kingdom Hearts Broken Heart
by Imagination-worker
Summary: A girl who changes into a mage and is forced to fight an evil she wants nothing to do with. But when she loses her memory and wants new parents, she stays to fill the hole in both her friends and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

KINGDOM HEARTS

The Beginning

Part 1

Act 1

It was a beautiful day in the Island of Freedom, an island made by three escapees who had run away from home or as they say their prison. They had stolen a boat and went off on a three-day voyage over the sea. They came to the deserted island and claimed their new home till further notice. Their names were Yuko, Suki and Murasaki -Saki for short- and they had been best friends since they could remember. They had built homes and gathered food for survival. It had been two years since they had escaped from their homes of torture and they wanted to see the rest of the world.

"We should go somewhere else!" Murasaki said, they had a nickname for her- Saki for short. Saki had flowing long jet-black hair, with caramel brown skin color. Wearing clothes she had made herself, a mini skirt wearing a tang top. She had Greek shoes and her hair was put up in a ponytail because she was doing her chores.

"Why?" Yuko, a black girl with relaxed hair wearing torn jeans and a simple short-sleeved shirt said. "I thought we would stay here forever."

"Well being here forever is boring as it is." Saki said. "We need to see the worlds unknown! Like Europe or Greek or…or…America I don't know."

"Yeah, we can find new homes with new families." Suki said. Suki had nice long dirty blond hair wearing a thin line of coal under her eyes for eyeliner and wore a ratted orange jacket and wore torn caprie jeans. She had a torn shirt on and wore her flip-flops.

Yuko seemed saddened by the fact that they were leaving on such short notice. She had grown accustom to living among the wild life.

"We should think about where to live." Saki said. "But where is the question."

"Might as well go to America but not Arizona!" Suki said. "We'll move to New York or something."

"But how are we gonna get there?" Yuko asked. "We don't have money to buy a better boat."

"We'll earn some when we get to a well populated island or something." Saki said.

"With what wood?" Yuko asked stubbornly.

"We'll make a raft big enough for us and the food." Suki said. "We'll be fine."

"We'd better get ready." Saki said.

Yuko felt left out by the fact that her friends wanted to move. Yuko went off to one of the caves that were near the rivers. She walked inside and observed the cave art she and her friends did when they first came there. Yuko recalled them coming on the island.

It looks like it's deserted was what Yuko said. Well it's ours now! Was Saki's reply. And these amazing cave drawings are proof that we claimed it! Unless these people are stupid and can't read cave man art. Was Suki saying with rolled eyes and they laughed. The marvelous feeling of being belonged made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. "Goodbye island of Freedom." Yuko said and left the cave, going off to help her friends with gathering dinner. *****

That following day the sun set surprisingly early for island hours. Suki was the first to notice and said, "The sun normally goes down at seven."

"What's our sundial say?" Saki asked.

"Five thirty." Suki replied after looking at their small sundial.

"Maybe winters coming or something. We'd better get ready before the hurricanes come in again." Saki said and set off to find Yuko, who had fallen asleep on her duties.

She was having a strange dream. Yuko had gone unconscious under their palm tree while gathering dumb apples. Yuko was falling in water as if being pulled down by a great force. She simply allowed it to pull her down until she hit the bottom of the ocean, landing on her two feet perfectly. The sand on the floor seemed to have turned into doves, because a flock of doves dispersed under her. A rose window like art was at the bottom of her feet. A princess that had tears streaming down her cheeks. She seemed distressed and alone.

Act 2

_Whoa._ Yuko thought to herself. _What a beautiful window. Too bad my short attention span prevents me from remembering what it's called. _

A figure wearing a hooded cloak then began to approach Yuko and she thought _who's that? _

_My name is Almia. _Said the figure with a wave. _And you are standing on the monument of our beloved Aerith. _

Yuko stepped off and apologized numerous of times to the window, drawing a cross on her chest.

_Why are you in my thoughts? Get out! _Yuko shouted through her thoughts, making him fall back.

_I need help! _Almia said. _Nobodies have kidnapped my friends! I was able to escape but I need help to get them back. _

_ How do I know your not gonna trick me? _Yuko asked crossing her arms.

_Because were not in a movie. _Almia said.

_A what? _Yuko asked with wonder.

_I don't know. They're these things that have pretty moving pictures. It's awesome to watch._ Almia said almost dazing off but went back to a serious face. _The nobodies have taken your friends too. _

Almia dug through his pocket and tossed her a necklace. Yuko surprisingly caught it and looked hypnotically at the end. A key with a jack-o-lantern key chain on the end was dangling in her hands. It was black seemed to have a handle on the end. It looked as if made of black spider webs.

_That key can take you somewhere safe. _Almia said.

_Where can I get an awesome cloak like yours? _Yuko asked with fascination.

_Well you have to be apart of a certain group. _Almia replied.

_What kind of group? _Yuko asked.

_Would you look at the time! _Almia said checking his pocket watch.

He was about to leave but Yuko shouted _Wait! Where do I go? _

_ Follow the heartless and remember heartless aren't good. But they will lead you to your adventure. _Almia said.

_Where are those? _Yuko asked stupidly.

_Just go down the staircase. _Almia said annoyed.

He then turned to leave, giving her a soldier wave that was familiar to Yuko. But sadly her short attention span didn't let her remember AGAIN. The sand seemed to have transformed into doves again because a flock came towards her and she bolted awake. The beautiful scenery that was once the island turned into a death trap. A hurricane was coming towards them and her friends were no where to be found. Yuko got up, a little dazed, but ran off to their hut. But she was intercepted by little creatures. They surrounded her and their big yellow beady eyes were focused only on her. Yuko stepped back, her back against the dumb apple tree. She froze then recalled something that was dangling around her neck. She grabbed a branch and pulled herself up. The creatures were coming at her and she tried to jump over them. She made it but landed on her face. Yuko looked back as the creatures who were coming at her.

She quickly ran back to the cave where she and her friends did their cave art. Yuko ran at full speed till she saw something on the peeks of the cliffs looking down at her. It was watching her but was soon pulled away by another hooded figure. Yuko ignored it and made it safely to the cave and stuck to the side. The unfamiliar creatures passed and Yuko caught her breath. She slid down and curled into a ball. She began to cry from all the shock that was happening around her. She was gripping the key necklace so hard that her palms began to sweat. The key then glowed and in her hand and Yuko uncovered her face. The key began to float in mid air and it was pointing at the wall. Yuko got curious so she followed.

A door opened before her and Yuko backed away. But the key was being pulled into the door. Yuko went inside with the door closing behind her.

Part 2

Act 1

"Almia why did you give her the sacred KEYBLADE!" a man shouted behind him

Almia turned around.

"Because she reminds me of an old friend." He replied

The man mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Almia said with irritation and pulling out two giant keys out of nowhere.

"N-n-nothing." The man replied.

Almia left the presence and took off his hood. He had semi long brown hair with some of his hair sticking up in the back. He walked through the halls heading towards his room. When Almia entered his room, he saw a girl on his bed.

"Kat, get out!" Almia yelled trying to shove her off.

"Don't worry, I didn't take anything and sell it like I did last time." Kat responded, slowly rolling off.

Kat had long brown hair and wore a black cloak with a short necklace that had a scythe charm on it.

"I thought I told you to take the captives to the processing chamber!" he said annoyed

"Well I did, and by the way Roxas is looking for you. Something about the Nobodies and the heartless."

He nodded and quickly pushed her out the door. When she was gone he flopped onto his bed and moped.

_It's been almost two years since I have gotten my keyblade._

"_**Almia I need your help" a mouse in a black cloak begged**_

_**Almia looked down on him and took the bracelet and put it on. Two bladed keys appeared in his hands.**_

"_**And what am I to do?" he asked**_

"_**Destroy the Nobodies." He said and leapt away**_

_Two years since he betrayed the king. But he loved it here because here he was a somebody amongst nobodies._

Almia looked down at his heartless cat.

"Despite no heart you are loyal."

He got up and walked over to his window and looked down on the Kingdom Of Broken Hearts. A bang sounded at the door and Roxas walked in.

"The heartless at Freedom Island have been wiped out. The girl brought them down. Luckily, her world was destroyed."

"You know Roxas I have been here for two years. And I finally found some one who might actually help me." He said confusing Roxas

"Me?" Roxas said pointing at himself

"No you twit. Some one that isn't a Nobody."

Almia walked over to him and said, "Go now and check on the prisoners. Kat is probably messing with them, go and help."

They walked out and the door closed behind him.

*~-]===#

"Almia lets play!" a man with shoulder length gray hair said.

"Kadaj I don't have time to play. And aren't you like twenty something?" Almia said walking past

"Twenty three fyi. You work too much. You never have time to your self, and your friends."

"Go bug Sephiroth or something. Just leave me alone unless you want to end up a heartless again." Almia replied with bitter anger

"B-b-but heartless are weird."

He walked away.

_When did children of Genova become so annoying and weak?_

Almia walked into big room full of empty thrones.

_Of course no ones here. One day we'll have a big dilemma and we won't be there to greet it._

At the end of the room was a large door with and old keyhole. He walked over to it and grabbed the handle. It began to glow and then he opened it and walked into another world.

Act 2

Almia opened his eyes and smiled.

_Ahh good old Twilight Town. I wonder if Yuko made it here?_

"THIEF!" a woman shouted

A girl ran past him and he caught the scruff of her cloak.

"Yuko what did you steal" he said instantly realizing that it was her. Do to her charm on her hat.

A woman jogged over to him.

"Thanks mister. This little demon stole my chocolate." She said scowling at Yuko

"Chocolate." He replied with annoyance

She stuck her tongue out at him and she walked away.

"Yuko how are you?"

"HOW AM I! My world is destroyed and I lost my friends!"

"_Calm down your making a scene."_

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

She flung her arms around trying to hit him.

"Where did you get the out fit?" he asked ignoring the movement

She stopped surprised by the question.

"Uh ummm some antique shop. Some old lady said that I reminded her of herself when she was a girl."

"There isn't an antique shop in Twilight Town Yuko."

Her jaw opened and closed.

"I like what you did with the Keyblade." Almia said poking the charm hanging off her hat.

"Oh yeah I didn't like the feeling of the necklace."

He laughed and let go of her knowing she wouldn't run. He walked into a clearing where he had his first battle.

"Okay Yuko lets see what you're made of." He said turning around holding his Keyblades.

She stepped back but was cut off by strange white figures. Her Key appeared in her hand and she looked up at him. Almia took off his hood and his Silver eyes changed to a dark blue. A wind picked up around him and his hair along with a cloak was waving in it. He thrust his hand into the air and a burst of lightning shot out towards Yuko. She jumped to the side barley missing the shot. She ran at him and their Keyblades collided sending sparks everywhere, lighting an unseen ring of gasoline making a ring of fire.

"Good!" Almia said over the roar of the fire.

He twisted his Keys and hers flew out of her hands and he jumped back. He landed in time to catch the Keyblade in mid air. She just looked at it while it floated around Almia.

"This is true power Yuko… I have a gift for you." He said making the fire disappear. He stuck his hand out to her and opened his palm and a dark blob appeared.

"Holy crap! A heartless!" Yuko screamed

"Yes but I have learned how to control them. Or in other words befriend. This little guy's name is Calcifer. He is a shape shifter. But he prefers his cat form; he's been my best friend for many years. And I'm entrusting him with you."

Calcifer leapt out of his hand and he stalked towards her. She knelt down and looked at him. He was pitch black but instead of the regular yellow eyes his were red.

"Hello Calcifer." She said with interest.

He began to purr and she smiled. She looked up and Almia was gone.

Almia Yuko

Part 3

Act 1

After Yuko had received her cat, she looked around for Almia. She called his name but he did not reply. Calcifer purred in her arms and she stroked his backside.

"Wonder where he went." Yuko asked herself.

Calcifer then hissed and jumped out of her arms. Yuko chased after him calling him to come back but he didn't listen. Yuko bolted after him and soon caught him again. She scooped him up and said, "What was that all about?"

Calcifer looked ahead and Yuko followed his gaze and saw a beautiful kingdom. Its beauty hypnotized Yuko; she went up to the heart shaped gates that magically opened for her. As Yuko walked inside, a woman was watching from outside the gate. Her cloak was over her head and she was hidden in the trees so that the streetlight wouldn't catch her.

*~-]===#

"Spying on the innocent again are we Jane?" Almia said, appearing from nowhere.

The hooded figure nearly fell out of the tree but caught Almia by arm. She pulled herself up and looked at his dark blue eyes.

"Have you been fighting again?" a female's voice emanated from the figure.

"Yes but I have every right to. Besides Jane I'm not the one spying on people. Speaking of which who are you spying on?" Almia asked

The figure took off her hood off revealing a girls face. She had light blue eyes and light brown hair.

"And that matters to you why?" Jane asked

"No reason."

She looked back at where her targets were but they were gone. She grumbled and disappeared in a puff of darkness.

"Well some one has issues." He said laughing to himself

He looked down at the ground and saw a lone shadow.

"You're late." He said dropping down onto the ground with the ease of a cat.

The shadow formed into a hellhound. Its eyes were like Calcifer's.

"How you feeling?" he asked it.

The heartless circled twice.

"Great then?" Almia said jumping on top of him. "I need to talk to Mickey. So let's hurry."

The hellhound barked and sprinted off.

*~-]===#

Yuko looked up at a big hedge in the shape of a mouse and walked on past it.

"_Hello!" A voice sounded in her head_

"_Hello." Was her brilliant reply_

"_It's Calcifer. You know the heartless trailing as your shadow."_

She looked behind her back and looked at her shadow. Where her eyes would be on a shadow were red twinkly ovals.

"Calcifer where is this supposed king?" she asked the shadow. Calcifer had told her many great things about the king.

Calcifer pointed at a large door that had two knights standing in front of them. She walked over to one of the shorter ones and knocked on the armor.

"Hey knock it off!" a high nasally voice said from within.

The knight took off its helmet reviling white feathers and an orange bill.

"Oh my god sorry!" Yuko said panicking. "I-I presumed you were…uh…human."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" the knight asked standing on his toes and looking Yuko dead in the eye.

"Oh calm down Donald." The taller knight said. "King Mickey did tell us to keep an eye out for a certain someone."

"I presumed it was Queen Minnie." The knight named Donald said.

"She came in while you were sleeping A-huck." The taller one said.

"Oh shut up Goofy!" Donald said getting ready to pick a fight.

"Come on in stranger. The weathers been nasty lately." Goofy said welcoming her in.

"Th-Thank you." Yuko said cautiously following the dog like knight inside the castle.

Donald grumbled angrily to himself but followed the two inside. But far off, Almia was following. He wanted to keep his distance so that the knights wouldn't sense his presence. His hellhound was following from the shadows. He was going to plan an attack on the castle but first he needed to _speak _with the king.

Act 2

Jane was outside looking for Almia with Kit by her side. They looked everywhere for him that was outside the castle but eventually gave up. They ate their lunches and talked about what Roxas would say.

"Nothing." Was Kit's reply.

"Well he has to say something!" Jane said stubbornly, taking a huge bite of her muffin.

"Well that's Roxas for ya." Kit said. "He's not the talkative type any who."

"Speak of the devil." Jane said, her eyes glowing faintly. "Here he comes."

Falling from the sky like a ragged doll was another hooded figure. He fell right in front of the two and Jane said, "Told you I was never wrong."

"Okay." Kit said handing her a gold nugget.

The hooded figure rose from the floor and sat criss-cross in front of them. He bushed the grass off his cloak and Kit said, "You bring news?"

"From Kadaj." Was what he replied taking off his hood. He had semi-spiky blond hair with hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Just tell us what it is Roxas!" Kit said impatiently. "Stop making it all dramatic!"

"Yeah. Normally _news _from Kadaj is things like 'I'm bored' or 'Come back and play with me'. And not the playful way." Jane said.

"Well this time it's surprisingly important." Roxas said. "Were going to invade the king's kingdom and take over this world. That is why you can't find Almia."

*~-]===#

Inside the castle, Yuko was given a tour of the king's favorite room. All as surprising as the next. The castle was filled with pictures of past celebrations. But most were pictures of him and his family-well his family was only three people but he considered the kingdom his family. Yuko blocked out all words of Donald and Goofy and kept observing the amazing scenery. But she stopped when she came to a certain portrait. A picture of the king and a boy.

"That's Sora." Goofy said. "He had a key blade just like this one. Except that one isn't as scary."

Yuko looked at her charm in fascination. It looked like it was cackling at her so she made a sour face. Just then something caught her eye on the roof. A blur first then a hooded figure appeared. He tripped then two more appeared. One went back to help him but the other stood a distance and laughed. They disappeared and Yuko said, "Did you see that?"

"What?" Goofy asked.

Yuko looked back and saw that they were gone. She shrugged and continued following the two knights. They came to the king's room and Yuko was staring in aw at the beautiful structure. The king and queen's thrown was beautifully embedded with jewels and inscriptions of long lost stories.

"Our king is coming back in several minutes." Goofy said. "I bet he'd be pleased to meet you."

"Or he'll kick her out." Donald said.

"He really doesn't have to welcome me here. I can just go home. Or some place else." Yuko said in a nervous voice.

"Oh don't worry; he's too kind for that." Goofy said.

Just then the doors opened and in came a mouse. He wore kingly clothing and said "Hey, Goofy, hey Donald. What brings you two here?"

"A visitor your majesty." Goofy said with a bow.

"He's the king?" Yuko said going to her knees and dropping her cat. She bowed several times and said kept saying "Oh my god!"

The king came up to Yuko and patted her head. Yuko stopped and got back up.

"You are certainly the guest I was waiting for." He said. "I am King Mickey Mouse. But my family just calls me Mickey."

"Mickey…I do like that name." Yuko said with a smile and picked Calcifer back up. "This is Calcifer and my name is Yuko."

"No last name?" Mickey asked.

"Well…no….I ditched my last name since…since…uh…" Yuko said trying to remember. "I can't remember."

"Oh that's a shame." Mickey said. "Goofy, Donald, do you mind giving us some privacy."

Donald and Goofy left the room and the door closed behind them.

*~-]===#

Donald and Goofy quickly pressed their ears onto the door to get a glimpse of what they were talking about.

"What are you two doing?" a voice said from behind

Donald jumped a full hundred eighty degrees and looked at Almia with anger. Goofy looked at him with sad eyes and whispered something to Donald.

"Fine have it your way!" Donald shouted at Goofy

Goofy waved him over.

"Thank you Goofy." Almia said opening the door.

As he entered Mickey looked over his shoulder and said something to Yuko. Yuko looked alarmed and worried. As he walked closer three forms appeared in a cloud of darkness.

"Almia! We were so worried about you!" Jane said obviously still worried.

"We were?" said Kit trying to hide the truth.

He continued walking when another group appeared. Only this group was hostel.

It was Kadaj looking sly and proud of finding his comrades. Kadaj looked over at him and smiled lifting his double bladed sword.

"Now can we play?" Kadaj said leaping into the air with amazing force.

Part 4

Act 1

Yuko watched as Almia easily beat down the man with silver like hair. As she watched another tried walking into the fight but she ran at him tackling him to the ground.

"Are you insane! I was trying to help him you dunce!" Roxas screamed at her.

She blushed and got off him and picked up her hat. She looked back at Almia and saw that no one was there.

"They're shadow traveling. Almia will be back in. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Roxas said being right on cue. A large ball of darkness formed and Almia walked out of it.

"They won't be back for a long time." Was all he said and walked over to Mickey.

He bowed and they walked on out of the throne room. She looked over at the three strangely dressed people.

"Who are you?" she asked

A woman that she remembered from somewhere walked up to her.

"My name is Kit and this is Roxas and Jane." Kit introduced

She nodded her head.

_Out of all of them Jane seems to be the normal one._

Jane walked over to her and tripped over her cloak. Kit laughed as Roxas so kindly helped her up.

_Never mind they're all very strange._

*~-]===#

Almia looked down at Mickey.

_Did I make a mistake by coming here and stopping the raid?_

"Thank you." Mickey said out of the blue

Almia nodded. He continued walking when he noticed a picture. He looked up at it. The painting was of all his closest friends, except there was a boy that looked oddly familiar but he couldn't think of who he was.

_They all look so happy. I wonder why I wasn't there for this._

"I remember that day. It was the day we first found out that you possessed the Keyblade." The king said gazing off into the painting

"But where am I?" Almia said.

"Don't play games Almia you're right there." Mickey said pointing up at the boy.

He stared at the boys face.

_Has it really been that long ago? _

"I haven't seen you smile like that in ages," Mickey said laughing

Almia looked down at his feet. His eyes teared up but he blank them away. Almia looked up and his eyes fell on Zack, one of his closest friends.

"_Almia, what's your dream?" Zack asked light heartedly_

_A little boy looked up at him with obvious envy._

"_To become a hero!" Almia said enthusiastically_

_Zack chuckled remembering his past._

"_Unattainable dreams are the best kind." Zack said _

"_Hey Zack what's your dream?"_

_Zack looked down at him and ruffled his hair._

"_Hey!" Almia said laughing and tackled him_

Mickey snapped his fingers.

"Hey snap out of it! We have some explaining to do." Mickey said

Just then an explosion happened in the thrown room and they dashed for the room. They found everyone lying on their backsides with soot covering their front side. Yuko was the only one standing looking perfectly fine except her hat was off and she was too bewildered to move.

"What happened?" Mickey asked Yuko with worry.

Yuko finally snapped out of her bewilderment and said, "Well Kit was teasing me!"

"Was not!" Kit shouted.

"I told her to stop messing with me or I'll blow something up! She knocked off my hat and then _BOOM_." Yuko said showing him what happened. "And then everyone was on the ground besides me. So…BLAME KIT!"

Kit quickly got up and the two broke out into an argument. Almia rolled his eyes.

"Is this how they are on a regular basis?" Mickey asked

"No, but I think it will be." Almia said rubbing the back of his neck

Mickey sighed and said, "Alright ladies no need to fight."

"There is a need to fight!" Yuko said.

"Yeah!" Kit agreed and the two continued their argument. Yuko picked up a stick and the two started beating each other with the stick.

"Should we do something?" Goofy asked.

"No just leave them be." Mickey said.

"I wanna watch! I've never witnessed a cat fight before!" Donald said.

"Unless you're dying tomorrow I suggest not to." Almia said and dragged Donald out.

Roxas walked over to Almia.

"You know that were doomed right? We just went against Heartless/ Nobody code of law." Roxas said

"And? So what, I did what's right. We all did." He said talking to Kit, Jane and Roxas

Yuko stopped and looked at Almia.

"Nobodies? You were apart of that! What have you done with my friends!" Yuko screamed catching Kit's stick as it came down on his head

"Yuko, I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do. But there is something you could. By the way where is Calcifer?" He asked.

She looked around but didn't see her shadow. She looked up and saw him, but he was with a blue alien looking thing. Mickey followed her gaze and saw it.

"Stitch bring that heartless down! It's a spy!" Mickey hollered

The blue thing grabbed Calcifer but he dodged his grab. He consequently fell from the ceiling, safely landing in Yuko's arms.

"Grab him Donald." Mickey commanded

"Don't touch him!" Yuko screamed

Almia smiled.

_Wow she's changed a lot since she left her little pathetic island. A couple months ago she was this little troublemaker and now she's a troublemaker AND a defender of the weak._

"Don't worry about him guys he's harmless." Almia said and whistled.

A loud bark emanated from the shadows and his hellhound jumped out.

"I have errands to run. So tata for now." He said leaping onto the beast and disappearing in the shadows.

"Always so dramatic that Almia." A woman sighed behind every one.

Mickey turned around.

"Ah, Tiana you're here." Mickey said

"My lady, are you hurt!" Donald said running towards her

Yuko turned around and saw a beautiful woman, with her black hair tied in a pony tail (some strand on the side) standing in the doorway. She wore a blue sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. Yuko walked over to her and gazed at her in amazement.

"Do you want be my friend?" She asked blankly staring into her eyes.

Tiana looked taken aback.

"Are you crazy, insane, loopy or weird?"

"Um well I can be weird sometimes." She said

"OK!" Tiana said smiling and the two started squealing and dashed from the room. Yuko pulled Kit along who pulled Jane along towards Tiana's room.

"Should we follow?" Goofy asked.

"Of course we should! They have Tiana!" Donald said and raced after them.

"That poor sucker." Goofy said crossing his arms. "I wonder if he knows Tiana's specialized in martial arts."

"We'll just leave that to him." Mickey said and followed them.

*~-]===#

Almia was riding his hellhound till he came to his destination. He was in the Hundered Acre Woods to find his good friend—

"Sora!" Almia shouted running towards a loopy comrade.

Sora wore a white short-sleeved buttoned up t-shirt wearing short pants. He had spiky brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was tripping over his own shoes and fell into Almia's arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" Almia asked.

Sora was too loopy to really answer. Instead he touched Almia's hair and said "Pertty hair."

Almia slung Sora's arm over his shoulder and dragged him towards his good friend.

"Pooh!" Almia called. "Pooh Bear where are you?"

A bear came falling down from the tree with a beehive full of honey in his arms. A swarm of bees were chasing him he said, "Run!"

They ran back to Pooh's house and slammed the door behind them. They could hear the bees slowly fly away as the hours passed by.

"That was too close." Pooh said going to his table and setting the beehive on the table as if it were the main course. He grabbed loafs of bread and got ready to feast.

"You can't go around doing honey eating contest with random people!"

"I know, but I already know Sora. We go way back."

"Yesterday doesn't count." Almia said laughing

Pooh dipped his whole paw into the beehive and had a large amount smacked onto a piece of bread. He began eating the honey-smothered bread.

"Want one?" Pooh asked handing him.

Almia was a bit disgusted but said "Sure."

As Pooh dipped his paw in, Piglet cam rushing in.

"Pooh Bear! Guess who I found!" Piglet said cupping his hands to present his secret.

Almia looked into Piglets hands and saw a frog passed out sleeping. He scratched his head.

"Um Piglet, it's a frog, so what's the big deal."

"He's a PRINCE!" Piglet said with alarming force. "LOOK. LOOK. LOOK!"

He shoved the passed out frog in Almia's face and Almia had to back away.

"What proof do you have that this is a prince?" Almia asked.

"Excuse me." Said a French accent sounding voice.

The frog stood on its webbed feet and dusted itself off. It jumped out of Piglets hands and said, "Where am I?"

Sora screamed and tried to get up falling of the chair that he was sitting in. Almia rolled his eye and asked, "What's your name?"

"I am prince Naveen." The prince said with a bow. Just then a key blade squished him.

"SORA!" Almia shouted as Sora finally regained consciousness.

"What?" Sora asked till he realized what he had done. "Oh god sorry!"

"Ouch…" said the prince after getting up.

The prince stood up again and took a step away from Sora.

"I was a handsome prince." Said Naveen. "But these blob things came and stole my love..."

He began tearing up at the memory of his loved one being taken away. He whipped the tear from his eye and said, "You must help me find her!"

"I'll help!" Sora said shooting up from place and pointing his key blade into the air. But sadly it got stuck in the roof and the sunlight streaming down from the hole he made blinded him.

"I think you should lie down." Pooh said.

"I can do it!" Sora said confidently trying to pull his key blade out.

After useless struggles, Almia said, "Need a hand?"

"Yes." Sora said sadly dangling.

Almia gave a great pull and both him and Sora came crashing down. The others just watched.

"We should go now." Almia said dusting himself off. "Naveen you're coming with us."

Naveen hopped onto Almia's shoulder and Almia dragged Sora outside the house. As they left the same swarm of bees that was chasing them, formed a hand and waved goodbye. Almia whistled and his hellhound appeared before them. They hopped on and were gone in an instant.

*~-]===#

Back at the castle, Tiana was told to go to her classes so she left Yuko in their garden. Before leaving she said, "There are all sorts of friends you can make here big or small. They're all animals but don't be surprised if they talk back."

"This garden is beautiful. Almost like the garden in the Disney movies." Yuko said but found her talking to herself. Kit and Jane went on patrol to make sure none of their so-called _comrades _would make an unwanted visit again. So Yuko was alone in the garden by herself. She sat on the bench and looked dazing into space. She looked to her left and found a frog sitting next to her.

"Wow you're cute." Yuko said. "This'll probably be the part where you say something unexpected and I'll freak out right?"

"Something like that." The frog responded in a female voice.

Yuko screamed making the frog fall back and her shadow crept up her and covered her mouth.

_That is princess Tiana. She got turned into a frog again. _Said Calcifer through her mind.

"Oh…so how's it going Tiana?" Yuko asked.

"Well I just got blown away by a scream." Tiana replied.

"Sorry…" Yuko said. "But I thought you got turned back in a human."

"How'd you know that?" Tiana asked.

"I read." Yuko said off the top of her head.

"You don't look like someone who'd read." Tiana said.

"Cause I only read mangas." Yuko said

"Did you say mangas?" Tiana asked.

"Yeah. Sounds stupid doesn't it?" Yuko asked with low self-esteem.

"Are you mad? I love them!" Tiana said with excitement.

The two then went into a deep conversation. Roxas then came in and said "Yuko the king wishes to see you."

"Go away." The two said in unison, obviously annoyed with the interruption.

"But the king says it's urgent." Roxas said.

Yuko sighed annoyingly and turned back to Tiana saying "Well I gotta go. I had fun with you princess Tiana."

"May I come?" Tiana asked. "I'll be like Gemini Cricket. Your conscious."

"I don't know. How good are you with traveling?" Yuko said.

"Sugar, I've practically traveled all over just to find a safe place." Tiana said standing up like a human. "I think I'm good."

Yuko cupped her hands under Tiana and scooped her up, placing Tiana in her cloak pocket.

"You'll be nice and safe in there." Yuko said trying to make Tiana comfortable. She placed a beautiful handkerchief over her so she could keep warm. Yuko followed Roxas inside along but was for some reason held back by Calcifer. She pulled but Calcifer stopped.

_What's wrong? _Yuko thought to Calcifer.

_The nobodies are gathering. They're planning an attack on the king. We must hurry to him!_ Calcifer thought urgently.

Yuko took a running start and pulled Roxas with her. Tiana had to hold onto the pocket to keep from falling out. Yuko made it to the king's room and pushed open the doors. Five figures were standing around the throne where the king had been knocked out. One of the figures had long red hair and wore the same black cloak as Almia. She put Tiana in her pocket and charged at the four other figures that were hard to describe. The first two didn't see her coming and were taken out with ease, but the others were now aware of her. Roxas appeared next to her holding a large shuriken. He winked at her as four more of the things appeared out of nowhere.

"Save the king I'll take out these Nobodies." He said

She nodded and dashed through the crowd of enemies taking out the ones that stood in her way. When she finally got to the man he had the king by the scruff of his neck.

"Ah the pawn, I see you have your very one Keyblade. What are you going to do open a door?" the man said sarcastically

"Don't tempt me FOOL!" she said

The man chuckled and pointed his open palm at the ground and a dark hole opened up.

"AXEL YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!" Donald and Goofy screamed and Yuko grabbed them and tackled him falling through the hole. The others tried to follow but the dark hole closed. Almia arrived but found everyone gone.

"Oh god…" Almia said. "Sora hurry! We need to find them!"

*~-]===#

Yuko fell from the sky with Goofy and Donald behind. They fell into a dead tree and fell into a bush. They got up and Yuko yelled franticly, "Tiana! Tiana where'd you go?"

Yuko heard gasping from her pocket and heard Tiana reply "-gasp- can't-gasp-BREATHE!"

"Oh sorry." Yuko said rolling on her back. "You okay?"

"Barely." Tiana replied jumping on her chest. "Now where are we?"

Yuko looked at their surroundings and they were in a creepy town. They were right in front of a gate, which was creepy as well; read **Halloween Town** in Halloween letters with a jack o lantern in-between the words. Yuko got up and placed Tiana in her cloak pocket again, but this time put the lid over her. Goofy and Donald stayed close to Yuko as she entered through the gates. A scarecrow seemed to be watching them with its jack o lantern head following their movements.

"Creepy. I don't like the feeling of this Yuko." Tiana said from her pocket. "I have the feelin' someone's watchin' us."

"But who'd wanna gang up on some kids like us?" Yuko asked with a nervous chuckle.

Just then a monster popped out from the bushes sending them off running and screaming. A cat like siren was sounded around the town and laughter was heard through out the town. Goofy and Donald bolted off and Yuko yelled, "We need to stay together! Just calm down!"

Just then, a witch swooped down nearly grabbing her. Yuko fell to her knees and saw unknown hands. She freaked out when she realized they were hers.

"What happened to my hands?" Yuko asked shaking. Tiana hopped from her pocket and examined them. One seemed to be mummified the other was like a dragons claw.

"D-Don't worry sugar. W-We'll find a way." Tiana reassured her to make her feel a little better. Ghosts began swooping down at them and Yuko shoved Tiana back inside her pocket. She went to her knees and covered her head.

"Don't be afraid." The ghost said in a creepy way.

"We wish to help you." Said another.

Yuko didn't have time to reply because she had already passed out.

*~-]===#

Almia and Sora had just arrived back. There was a giant scratch in the side of the wall where the portal used to be. Roxas was cleaning the dead bodies of the nobodies but looked almost as loopy as Sora did when he was with Pooh.

"You okay Roxas?" Almia asked.

"When they were swarming, I spun around and…well I'm dizzy." Roxas said and nearly fell over.

"This is ridiculous!" Sora complain. "How could you give her a key blade?"

"You shouldn't be talking! You were some nobody!" Almia said and heard gasping from behind. "Not that kind!"

"I was destined." Sora said. "Mickey even said so!"

"Well he lied!" He said ending the conversation and looking out the doorway. Tiana looked at him with tears in her eyes and blood running down her arms. He ran at her as she fell to the ground catching her before she hit the ground.

"Th-The heartless swarmed me and I fought them off." She said passing out.

A woman ran by in distress.

"Maid! Get me a nurse!" he yelled at her vowing his revenge

"Well I'll have you know that I am-" she said

"Shut up you damn fool, get me a nurse NOW! OR I"LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU WONT BE LIVING A VERY PLEASANT LIFE!" he yelled at her.

She stormed off showing her hate. He waited five minuets and picked her up.

_That stupid nave is going to pay._

He walked into the throne room and set her on her father's throne.

"Don't worry my dear. I'll take my revenge on the person who hurt you." He vowed to her "Sora, save the king I need to find Yuko and her friends."

A woman came running in with a nurse's cap on with the other girl trailing behind.

"HEY DON'T EVER DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR—" the girl said

"_**Don't disrespect me! I am the prince of the HEARTLESS you fool!" **_

He said making her cower. He looked down and made the same motion as Axel making a dark hole open up. He looked up again.

"Who are you any way?" he asked in a stressed out voice.

"It's Marasaki… Saki for short"

*~-]===#

Yuko awoke hearing voices surrounding her. Her eye twitched because someone was poking her.

"Do ya think she's alive?" asked one ghoul.

"Most likely." Said a familiar voice.

"Stay back! Or I'll…I'll…"said an unsure voice.

Yuko began to come too and said in a drossy voice, "Tiana?"

Her sight was blurry but she could make out Tiana folding a stick. Tiana was standing on her webbed feet like a human. She threw the stick towards one of the ghouls and went close up to Yuko's face. She grabbed Yuko's cheeks and said with tears in her eyes "O baby are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Yuko said getting up. She rubbed her head and said, "Ow, it feels like I hit a rock."

"Oh that's because we dropped you on the way here." Said one ghoul.

Yuko jumped but flinched at the pain. Her shoulder was hurting and Tiana asked, "You okay?"

"No…my arms hurt." Yuko said through gritted teeth. "I think I broke something."

"No, that's just what happens when you enter our world." Said a voice.

Everyone made an aisle towards a big spider web chair. Sitting in it was a living skeleton wearing a black suit with a bat bow tie. He was tall and skinny with a round skull and he smiled towards Yuko.

"Hello and terribly sorry for the introduction we gave you." He said. "You're Jack Skelington, the pumpkin king of Halloween Town. But where's Sally?" Yuko asked.

"Oh my wife? She is…stitching up a few things." He said with a cackle. The crowd giggled at his joke.

"It isn't nice to make fun of me that way Jack. It's not my fault that I fall apart now and then." Said a woman approaching him. She had beautiful long red hair; her skin blue and her purple lips hypnotized the men in the audience. She wore a patched dress and she had beautiful eyes but her skin seemed like it was that stitched together.

"Terribly sorry my dear Sally." Jack said.

Sally didn't seem too pleased with his little joke. She walked over to Yuko who seemed too stunned to move. When she was close enough, she put her finger under Yuko's chin and examined her face.

"She seems hurt." She said finding a gash on her cheek. "Jack can you please get the potions from my cabinet?"

"Anything for you my love." Jack said with a bow and hopped towards their cabinet. He took out a first aid kit-that was on the backside of a rather large spider- and passed it to Sally. The ghouls helped Yuko sit up and Sally was mixing a remedy to heal her wounds. She put the mixture of unknown liquids into a creepy looking goblet and said "This may taste foul."

"Then I'm not drinking it." Yuko said stubbornly.

"But your wound seems fatal and this may be the only thing to help heal it." Sally said sweetly. "Please?"

Yuko was silent for a couple of seconds. She looked around at all the ghouls who were staring at her for a reply. She looked down at Tiana and she said, "Please do it."

"Why Tiana?" Yuko asked.

"You're bleeding again." Tiana pointed out. "Plus your shoulders are hurting. These people may be able to help us. We need to get back to the kings castle as soon as possible before You-know-who is gonna find us and attack us again."

Yuko was stubborn but said "Fine. Give me the stuff that'll kill me."

She snatched the cup from Sally's hands and gulped it down. She gagged and felt a heat burn in her chest. She curled into a ball and tried to hold in the pain. It passed by quickly and she coughed.

"HOLY GENESIS THAT WAS FOUL!" Yuko screamed and fell back. She felt her cheek and it had completely healed. Her arms were still the same but they stopped aching. She looked at Sally and jumped from place. They all thought she was going to tackle Sally but surprisingly she hugged her, crying in Sally's chest.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Yuko said rapidly. Sally stroked Yuko's hair under her hat and everyone cherished the moment. Tiana hopped onto Yuko's shoulder and asked, "You alright honey?"

"Yes Tiana!" Yuko said finally tearing herself away from Sally. She cupped Tiana in her hands and kissed Tiana's slimy head. She whipped her mouth and said, "I love you so much." While hugging her in happiness. Tiana attempted hugging her back and said "Love you too sugarplum."

There was a hug fest on that one special night of Yuko's arrival.

Act 2

It had been over three weeks since Yuko, Goofy, Donald and Tiana had disappeared through the hole leading them to Halloween town. Almia was becoming frustrated with his little success. With every new location he went too, he encountered unwanted visitors. He was exhausted from countless searches all failures. He was in Stitches world and was admiring the view of the ocean on Hawaii under the shade of a palm tree. He took his hood off and gave a weary sigh. Lilo then came with a glass in her hand.

"I brought you some coconut juice." Lilo said kindly.

"Thanks Lilo." Almia said and took a sip.

"Jumba is looking at all the dimensions to find your friend." Lilo said and took a letter from her dress pocket. "Sora sent you a letter."

Almia took the letter and Lilo went back home. It read _Dear Almia, _

_So far the kingdom is in perfect condition. Tiana is healing quiet quickly so no need to worry. She says not to get vengeance because you'll just end up like Kadaj and the Heartless. The king is alright to and the queen returned just yesterday. But by now since you've been traveling from dimension to dimension so days would've gone by faster. Yuko still hasn't returned from where-ever she went. But you have to hurry! Kadaj is planning another attack on the kingdom and we need your help! Please hurry with finding Yuko. You have the max of twelve days. Please oh please hurry!_

_From _

_Sora._

Almia stuffed the letter into his pocket and sighed. He was stressed out and needed to relax. But in the situation he was in, relaxation was far off. Stitch came by with a Hawaiian flower in his mouth. He placed it on Almia's lap and Almia scratched his head.

"This for me?" Almia asked.

Stitch shook his head and said it was for Yuko. Almia made a sour but said "Okay I'll give it to Yuko."

He got up and whistled for his hellhound. The hellhound came a little slower than usual. It panted at the sight of Almia and he said "Don't worry just one more stop then we can go back home."

He hopped aboard and saluted Stitch farewell. With that he shadow traveled to the last dimension he needed to check, Halloween Town.

*~-]===#

Yuko has enjoyed her stay at Halloween Town living with Sally and Jack. Goofy and Donald stayed close; hoping monsters wouldn't pop out when they wanted too. Yuko was treated like Sally's daughter and was taught by Jack how to scare the living daylights out of other monsters. She was then known as the Pumpkin queen. Tiana had the feeling that they would never leave. So one night, Tiana asked "When are we gonna leave?"

"Soon." Yuko replied falling back on her spider web like bed. "Once I know how to work the key blade."

"But sugar that's gonna take days." Tiana said. "What about Almia?"

Yuko fell silent then said "Tiana can I tell you something?"

"Sure baby anything." Tiana said peeping out of her pocket.

"I feel at home." Yuko said placing Tiana in her mummified and dragon hands. "I finally have a home."

"Is that what you've been looking for sweetie?" Tiana said feeling sympathy take over. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I knew you'd say something like this." Yuko said then heard Jack and Sally walk up the stairs. Yuko turned and found the two holding a cake creepily designed just for the holiday of Halloween.

"Happy Birthday!" they both said gleefully.

"But it's not my birthday." Yuko said then trailed off into thought. "I think."

"Well, Goofy and Donald told us your memories are disappearing. You can only remember your name and your new life here." Sally explained placing the cake on the table next to Yuko's bed.

"We decided that…if you wanted…you could stay here and be our adopted daughter." Jack said with a smile.

Yuko smiled and hugged them, squeezing Tiana in-between them. Yuko parted and said "Let me think about it."

The two left but left the cake in Yuko's room. Yuko sat back on the bed and pulled Tiana back out.

"I wanna stay here. But I have other things to do now." Yuko said sadly. "I need to find Almia, turn you back into a human and find your prince charming, and stop the heartlessness'."

"Don't pressure yourself sweetie." Tiana said patting her finger. "Almia is probably looking for _you _so no need to worry about that."

"And he just might have your prince." Yuko said. "Maybe, it's a hunch but then again it could be wrong."

"That's the spirit!" Tiana said hugging her finger.

"I'll gather Goofy and Donald!" Yuko said marching out of the room triumphantly. She was about to leave, but took the cake with her.

"Can't waist a perfectly good cake." Yuko said and left the room.

*~-]===#

Almia had arrived safely, not really happy with his travels. He had finally arrived to Halloween Town as stressed as ever. He marched in scaring the ghouls as he passed them. He came across their mayor who was shouting announcements through his microphone. Almia grabbed the mayor by his shirt, brought him close to his face and asked "Have you seen a random girl named Yuko?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes. Right his way kind sir." Said the mayor and led him to Jack Skelingtons house.

*~-]===#

Yuko had packed all her things and had gathered her friends. A crowd had gathered to bid Yuko farewell. Sally kept giving Yuko all sorts of advice when and how to use the key blade. She hugged Yuko like a mother parting from her daughter when she was off to college. Yuko hugged the couple like her parents and cried as well.

"I'll give you my answer when my journey is over!" Yuko said. "I love you all!"

"We love you too Yuko!" the ghouls responded.

Yuko was about to turn to leave but Goofy and Donald had frozen in place shivering. Yuko followed their gaze to find Almia.

"Hey Almia!" Yuko said almost running to him. But Goofy stopped her and whispered to her "He's angry you have to wait till he cools down."

_He's right mistress! _Said Calcifer from her shadow. _The nobodies are on his side when he's like this. Be careful. _

Yuko took a deep breath and approached the fuming Almia. When she was three feet apart from him, Almia dropped the mayor and the mayor scurried away on all fours. Yuko crossed her arms and said "So….how's it been?"

"Nothing much." Almia responded. "Except the fact that I had to look for you through nearly all the dimensions!"

"I can explain!" Yuko said before her exploded with rage.

"Then please do." Almia said calming down.

Yuko explained everything. How she was taken away and how she ended up here by accident. She never meant to come here but she was enjoying herself. The key blade had responded that way. Almia tapped his chin and said "Well, I guess your right."

Yuko sighed with relief and gave the people of Halloween Town thumbs up, indicating that everything was alright.

"We have to get back to the kingdom." Almia said turning to leave. "Get Goofy and Donald ready."

"Don't forget Tiana!" Yuko said pulling Tiana from her pocket. "I met her in the castle gardens! She's been such a great help."

"Tiana?" Almia asked turning to see the frog. "Princess Tiana or should I say _queen_?"

"Pretty much." Tiana responded.

Almia pulled out a frog of his own and the frog leapt into Yuko's hand and said "Tiana, my love, you are alright!"

"Naveen?" Tiana asked and hugged him. "Oh my god! I thought I'd never see you again."

Tear drops fell on the two. Tiana looked up and saw that Yuko was crying in happiness. Goofy passed her a tissue and Yuko said dabbing her eyes "I love happy endings!"

"Well it's not a happy ending yet." Almia said. "We need to get back to the castle."

Yuko waved good bye and they disappeared in another warp hole, back to the kingdom.

Part 5

Act 1

They arrived back to the kingdom, welcomed back with hugs and "are you alright?" Yuko hugged Mickey's daughter, Tiana who got introduced to Naveens wife Tiana. Naveen and Tiana were kept in Yuko's cloak pocket. A party was thrown for Yuko's return but she decided to go back to the garden again. Naveen and Tiana hopped out and Tiana asked "Something wrong sugar?"

"No…no, not at all." Yuko said with a weak smile. She looked at her hands and said, "Guess no one noticed my hands.

"Oh my god! What happened to your hands?" Naveen asked, but was elbowed in the side by Tiana. Yuko giggled and looked up at the two brightest stars in the sky.

"Something defiantly is bothering you." Tiana said. "What is it?"

"I don't really know." Yuko replied. "I feel like something's missing in my life."

Just then the maid came in and said "Why you out here."

"Just thinking." Yuko said looking at the maids face. "Hey…you look familiar."

"Yuko!" the maid said and tackled Yuko with a hug. Yuko was a bit shocked and stiff. Tiana and Naveen looked confused as well.

"Um…who are you?" Yuko asked.

"Can't you recognize me?" the maid asked. "It's me Saki!"

"Saki what?" Yuko asked.

"Murasaki! Remember? We lived on the island of freedom with Suki. But we were all kidnapped and sent to different worlds!" the maid named Saki said.

Looking at her, a memory came back to Yuko. But in a blurry way, like a broken T.V. straining the get the pictures right. The memory was of Yuko with normal hands and she was running towards two girls. One was the maid claiming she knew Yuko, the other was a girl with flowing dirty blond hair looking back at her with her freckled face and shining smile. The memory vanished as quickly as it came. Yuko strained to remember more but the vision vanished completely.

"Yuko you look like your sick!" Tiana said pulling on her cloak. "Do you want me to call Almia?"

"Don't you dare call him frog!" Saki threatened with a finger pointing at Tiana's chest. "Call him and I'll make a delicious frog leg stew out of you."

"How dare you say that to my wife!" Naveen said defending her. "I have people to arrest you at this very minute! We will call whoever we wish whenever we wish!"

"Guys no need to call Almia. I think I remember…a little. Not enough to be certain that I know her." Yuko said gripping her head. "My head hurts."

"But you _have _to remember! Suki's life depends on it!" Saki said. "You have too!"

She began to strangling Yuko and Yuko gasped "Help…gasp…gasp…HELP!"

Right on cue, Almia came out holding a slice of cake in his hands. He was mainly out there to feed Yuko till he saw her being strangled by the maid.

"Hey!" Almia shouted and ran towards them, dropping the plate. He came to Yuko's need in a matter of seconds and tore the girl from Yuko. Yuko fell over and was gasping for air. Naveen and Tiana made sure Yuko was alright and was still breathing.

"What is your problem?" Almia shouted at Saki. "What the hell did she do to you?"

"She knows me!" Saki said getting back up. "Usually when I slapped her or something she'd remember!"

"That's how I'm supposed to remember?" Yuko asked gripping her chest and breathing heavily. "What kind of person are you? You act like you're the queen and I'm suppose to be the servant! I _really _can't believe I'm friends with you."

"B-But….we are friends Yuko." Saki said quietly.

"This Suki girl might not even exist! Just…just get out!" Yuko said and turned her back. She was gripping her arm and trembling. Saki turned and began to leave but said "You were always a hard worker Yuko and our best friend. But after a couple of weeks, you don't even remember your family." Saki left whipping the tears from her eyes and returning to her duties. Tiana and Naveen both looked up at Yuko who seemed to be crying as well.

"Yuko…" Naveen said. "Are you alright?"

"I….I-I need to go to bed. It's been a long day." Yuko said and began to make her way to the castle. Almia and the two frogs just watched as Yuko left, crying and a tad angry back to her room. The three had the feeling of being completely useless.

Part 2

The party ended at midnight, unable to see their guest of honor-who was Yuko. Saki was left cleaning the party with three other maids. She stayed silent as the other two started talking about rumors they heard going through the castle.

"Did ya hear Marian?" a Hispanic one asked. Wearing the maid's uniform with tan skin color and with long braided black hair.

"Hear what Gloria?" said Marian, a Jamaican maid. She had her hair in dreadlocks and wore a hippie Jamaican hat. A dark brown color of skin with bangles on her wrist.

"I heard the Shadow-man is back!" Gloria said in a rather loud whisper. Saki couldn't help herself so she listened. Marian swept closer to Gloria and said "Yeah I've heard. He's been gatherin' an army. In search of the ones who hold keyblades."

"Also in search of an apprentice. Every man and woman gotta die soon, ai caramba." Marian said in her Hispanic accent.

"He wants one that holds a keyblade." Gloria said, leaning on her broom. "But sadly since Sora left, there are only two who hold keyblades in this area. Who do ya think it's gonna be?"

"Yuko." Gloria said bluntly. "Have you seen how many times she's fallen down the stairs?"

Marian thought back and said "Or it could be Almia. He gets angry too much. His anger could lead him to being an easy victim."

Saki couldn't help but giggle. She stopped when she felt the cold stares of the other two maids.

"Anyway, I thought his so called _friends from_ _the other side, _sent him _to_ the other side! How'd he escape?" Gloria said continuing to sweep the floor.

"Probably made another deal with the spirits." Marian said and turned around towards Saki. "Hey Saki! Got clean upstairs! Plus, Almia wants to see you."

Saki rolled her eyes and went up the stairs. When she was at the top, she heard Marian whisper to Gloria "She's so fired."

*~-]===#

Saki came into Almia's room and said "You wanted to see me?"

Almia glared up at her but replied "For the last few weeks, you have both annoyed and angered me, one because ever since you came here, you've acted like you own the kingdom. I'm shocked king Mickey still keeps you here. And second is how the way you treat everyone, even Yuko who doesn't even know you!"

"But she does know me. She just doesn't remember me!" Saki said. "I know her better than you!"

"Prove it!" Almia said rising from his seat and towering over her.

"Bring her in then!" Saki challenged looking him straight in the eyes.

Almia slumped back into his seat and massaged his forehead. He replied "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"And why not?" Saki said getting angry. "I demand I see Yuko right now!"

"She's heartbroken and confused as it is. That's what happens when you come into this world. Your memory of your former life begins to fade away the long you stay here." Almia said looking away. "I can't even remember who my mother is."

"I don't care!" Saki said clenching her fists. "I need to see Yuko!"

She ran out of the room and ran up more stairs. Almia got up and chased after her yelling "Hey!" at her on the way up. Saki looked through every room that was unlocked and quickly knocked on doors to hear their voices. She came to the last room across the hall in one of the towers. She banged against the door and heard a very sad "Yes?"

Saki placed her ear against the door and heard Yuko mopping.

Inside, Yuko was in grief with her head covered in a pile of stuffed animals given to her from Mickey's daughter Tiana and other guests. Tiana and Naveen were next to her hand patting it as if dead.

"Come on sugar you can't stay depressed forever." Tiana said.

"Think of it as an opportunity." Naveen said. "Those memories could've been horrible and…and you could make new ones here!"

Yuko groaned in a muffled voice (her head was buried in a pile of the plush toys) and Naveen was elbowed by Tiana again. Tiana jumped up Yuko's arm, with Naveen following. They both were on Yuko's stomach and Tiana said "Look, you can't stay depressed forever."

"Watch me!" Yuko said.

Tiana grunted and began to dig her way through the stuffed animals till she came to Yuko blackened face. She was still crying and Tiana said "You need to keep moving forward sugar!"

"How can I if I only have like half my memory left?" Yuko said with more tears falling from her eyes.

Like a frog, Tiana shot her tongue out and Yuko screamed because it hit her nose. She got up, stuffed toys flying into the air and nearly collapsing on Naveen and Tiana.

"I need to show you something." Tiana said and hopped to her window with Naveen following. Tiana pointed to the two brightest stars in the sky and Naveen nodded, understanding what she meant.

"What?" Yuko asked with curiosity. She looked out her window and saw the two stars shining so brightly in the sky. Yuko's tears stopped and she smiled saying "Those stars are beautiful."

"Ray and Evangeline appreciate that." Naveen said.

Yuko remembered the two lovers. Ray, short for Raymond, was Tiana's best friend. A firefly that sadly died while defending Tiana, when she was being chased by the shadow man. He got his last wish to be with his lover Evangeline. Yuko gazed at the beautiful stars, forgetting all her problems. Tiana hopped onto Yuko's shoulder and Naveen went on the other.

"I love you guys." Yuko said looking down at them. "Best consciences ever!"

Yuko looked at her keyblade that held the promise she made to Sally and Jack before leaving. The smile slowly faded from her face and Tiana said "Something else bothering you?"

"I'm now becoming unsure if I wanna live with Sally. I-I don't know why so I can't tell her." Yuko said and leaned on the side f the window. "After all this, we can go home."

"Which home darlin'?" Tiana asked.

Yuko thought for a couple of seconds and replied "I don't know. Soon this'll be with collage offers. Maybe this was meant to be."

Yuko opened her window and shouted the two brightest stars "IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?"

Yuko sighed heavily and looked down at the frog couple sitting on her shoulders. She placed them both on her windowsill and said "Whelp, since you two are back together…Shouldn't you…ya know…kiss to break the spell?"

"Oh yeah! Sugar your right. Once were human again, you'll be our number one customer in our restaurant!" Tiana said.

"Oh yeah your restaurant! I hear it's one of the top eating places in the world!" Yuko said drooling at the thought of the food. "I'll be a regular customer for you!"

Tiana laughed then turned to Naveen. Her eyes sparkled and Naveen took her hands. They closed in and kissed. Yuko sighed and whipped a tear from her eye. After they parted Tiana looked down at herself and said "Why aren't we human again?"

"I-I don't know. I'm a prince and you're a princess so it should've worked." Naveen said and looked up at Yuko. "Any suggestions Yuko?"

"Well…normally they would kiss and the magic would do the rest." Yuko said then realized the problem. "Magic! Th-there's no magic! Something drained the magic in this world. But who is the question."

Someone then knocked on the door and Yuko answered "The doors open, come in. But were kind of in a dilemma-"

Saki barged in quickly slamming the door behind her and said in a harsh whisper "Yuko! We need to talk!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuko asked her back against the wall. Tiana and Naveen were scooped up in Yuko's hands and shoved in her pocket. Saki was blocking the door so that Yuko wouldn't make a run for it.

"We need to leave!" Saki said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Yuko asked. "I don't even know you!"

"Ask me any question then!" Saki challenged looking rather triumphant. "Go on ask away!"

"What do I like most?" Yuko asked rapidly.

"Anime and manga!" Saki replied back.

"What book series do I like best?" Yuko asked.

"The Percy Jackson series." Saki replied.

"What do I hate most?" Yuko said.

"People who are wanna-be you's!" Saki replied.

"What do I like to eat?" Yuko asked.

"Chocolate!" Saki replied.

"What's my dream?" Yuko asked.

"To fly!" Saki replied.

"What's my mission?" Yuko asked thinking she had finally got her.

"To take over the world for your alien kind and stop global warming!" Saki replied.

Yuko glared but just replied "You may be psychic but I ain't following you!"

"Don't make us call the guards!" Naveen threatened from Yuko's pocket.

Saki grabbed Yuko's wrist and ran out the room, leading her to the downstairs thrown room. Yuko tried clinging onto the walls, grabbing onto paintings hoping they would be nailed on but they were come off.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to polish all these?" Saki said slapping her hand.

Yuko then grabbed onto the side of the window and was able to break her wrist free of Saki's grip. She opened the window hoping to make an escape. She grabbed onto a vine and began to climb down. Saki stuck her head out the window and called "YUKO! GET YOUR ASS BACK UP HERE!"

"Almia's office window is just below this one. Once he sees you you're a goner!" Yuko said triumphantly. Saki gritted her teeth and bolted down the stairs. Naveen and Tiana pocked their heads out of Yuko's pocket and Tiana said "Why are we _really _going to Almia?"

"He'll probably know what happened to the magic." Yuko replied. "I'd never tell on Saki. She seems like one of those dispirit types of people. I only said that so that she would leave me alone."

"Okay but be careful sugar." Tiana said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Or us to get hurt." Naveen said under his breath but got elbowed in the side again.

They came down to Almia's window and Yuko slowly lowered herself down. Just then Calcifer said _Something's coming! Something big and dark and there are in a group. They seem to be after you. Hurry up and tell Almia or were goners! _

Yuko quickly lowered herself and tapped on Almia's window with the tip of her shoe.

*~-]===#

Almia was miserably reading papers and signing documents, till he heard tapping on his window. At first he ignored it and went back to his papers till the tapping starting rapping against his window repeatedly. He slammed his fists on the desk, sending papers flying all over. He got up and opened his window. He saw Yuko's lower half dangling for dear life on the vines.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Almia shouted grabbed her legs and pulling her in.

"I got stuck while trying to escape a psychotic maid!" Yuko replied getting in and landing on top of him. They both got up and Almia said "I stopped chasing Saki when she disappeared in the halls in the right tower. Never knew she'd end up in _your_ room." Almia said.

Yuko glared but ignored the comment. She explained on how the magic had somehow left the world they were in. Almia thought and said "Did Calcifer sense anything?"

"Actually yes." Yuko said, recalling Calcifers warning. "He said something big and dark was coming after us."

"_Us?_" Almia said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure it's _both of us?_"

Glaring, Yuko replied "Okay, okay only _me_, happy?"

Almia did a sideways grin and but replied "Okay, I'll report this to Mickey when he gets back. Or call him!"

"Where is he anyway?" Yuko asked. "He left as soon as the party was over."

"Queen Minnie was kidnapped by an unknown force. A search party was sent out secretly so that we wouldn't frighten the guests." Almia said casually.

"And you didn't tell me this _why?_" Yuko asked.

"Well you did storm off to your room from depression!" Almia said crossing his arms.

Yuko glared but said, "Okay, so what do we do?"

"Well I don't know, you kinda caught me off guard." He replied a bit weary. He stood up from his chair and looked out the window.

"I'll be right back. Don't let that stupid person in here." Almia said leaping out of the window.

"He is so lonely" Tiana said

"He's not lonely… he is simply in love and misses her." Naveen said in a matter a fact way.

Yuko looked out the window in thought.

*~-]===#

Almia looked up at Tiana's window and smiled. He glanced at the big oak tree that almost seemed like it was put there for him. He saw a thick branch closest to her window and began his almost ninja assent. Almia broke off a twig from the branch and tossed it at the window. It hit the window and fell towards the grass. A couple of seconds later a woman came to the window.

"ALMIA! The princess has been taken!" she screamed in desperation.

_NO! why her!_

"Don't worry I'll get them, and reap my revenge on them for every thing." He said dropping down onto the ground hitting it with such force and anger that the ground shattered around him making dust cloud around him which turned into a jet black aura.

*~-]===#

A strange creature muttered to another. It was pitch black with no obvious details, the one that spoke was in the form of King Mickey.

"I'm going take a safe bet that you're the ones taking magic." Yuko said standing in the doorway of the throne room. A creature looked up at the one that looked like the king. It nodded and then walk towards Yuko stopping a few feet in front of her. This one was in the shape of a boy.

_"We are indeed, our race is called Shade-shadow for short. And we need magic to live. Heartless are our descendents and we are here to exact our revenge on this puny world." _The shadow explained

"I haven't been here long but these are good people, and your all going to parish. Unless of course you go and never come back." She said

The shadow threw its head back and laughed. Yuko frowned and her Keyblade appeared in her hands. Calcifer formed next to her in the form a of a huge lion and growled. The creature coward in fear and ran. All the other ones turned to see what was going on and ran disappearing in the shadows.

"Well I guess we did it Calcifer!" she said laughing

She turned around saw the true reason they ran. Almia was standing on a hill in the courtyard with his whole right arm burning black flames that clung to his Keyblade. The rest of him was surrounded by a dark aura. He looked her in the eyes and she closed her eyes feeling his stare burn through her. When she opened them and he was gone.

End of book one.

Pre-order your today and get a discount on Kingdom Hearts: The beginning T-shirts.

Author(s):

Lambert

Sturm

Special thanks to: Kingdom hearts

Without them none of this could be possible.

Author(s) words:

Alexander Sturm

When I first got the idea for this book I was only about ten years old. I had this fantasy that I could be IN the game and live my own epic life as a character. I'm now fifteen years old. I actually started this book with Yasmine. Without her I wouldn't be the person I am today, for that matter, I wouldn't be an author. Thank You Yasmine! I got the idea for my favorite character Almia when I was playing FF tactics; I like to think of him as my fantasy me. If you liked our book also look for _**FINAL FANTASY 2: the last adventure **_and _**THE INFAMOUS TRAINER**_.

Yasmine Lambert

Ello people who had time to read this book! Yes this book is amazing and yes two people made it. I had forgotten all about Kingdom of Hearts but Alex introduced to me, making a story idea for it since if ended some time ago I think. Its true were making two other books but you'll have to wait and see! I chose the name Yuko because it's the name of one of my favorite anime characters from a manga I was reading. If I was in Final Fantasy or Kingdom of Hearts, I would be a mage with many moments. We are amazing! THANK U ALEX!


	2. Chapter 2

KINGDOM HEARTS

Lost Memories

Part 1

Act 1

Almia tightened his grip on his keyblades as he thought his plan through. Yuko took a step towards him but she stopped at that.

"Almia? I'm so sorry…" she said with sorrow

Almia ran past her to where the Shadow disappeared. He stopped at the throne and looked down at his feet, a tear fell.

"I will find you I promise," he whispered to himself.

Just then Almia disappeared in a blast of darkness. Yuko fell back but someone caught her. She looked up at a boy with gray hair and a black band covering his eyes.

"Heya, I'm Riku." He said delightfully, he was in the same cloak as Almia.

"I'm here to help you train, Almia asked me to." He said

She smiled and stood up; Calcifer turned into a wolf and began to wag its tail. Riku led Yuko out into the world unknown.

=3

Almia returned to the kingdom several months later. He looked more stressed then ever. He dragged himself inside without anyone saying hello or how was your trip. Over the months, he looked scarier and was always locked in his room, sleeping like a dragon. Yuko hadn't returned from her training and Saki was still their maid. She was older and was a bit angry about what happened many months ago.

"Room service!" Saki yelled into Almia's room. She opened the door and jumped back as a dark blast of fire went past. Saki grumbled and walked away. Inside the room Almia looked out the window then shut the curtain. He slumped into the chair and sighed heavily. He massaged his forehead and said, "I'm not hungry."

"Well someone ordered room service and it was addressed to _you_!" Saki said barging in. She placed the platter in front of him and poured him soda in a glass cup. She removed the napkin covering the covered dish revealing Almia's favorite treat. Cake with skittles sprinkled on top. The skittles were arranged into a sentence.

_I've found princess Tiana…. Come find me Almia, it will be like old times except the other way around. =)_

"Is this a joke?" Almia asked looking up at Saki.

"Nope. The order randomly appeared especially for me. Whoever it was, was a marvelous tipper." Saki said and left the room. Almia looked at the cake. It looked delicious but he thought he didn't have time for cake. He was about to return to his studies till he saw a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and it read _A bomb is planted under the kingdom. EAT IT OR DIE! _

"Yuko." Almia said with a humorous smile and began to feast on the cake.

=3

In the world of Tarzan, a young girl now known as a mage was jumping through the trees with tigers and wolves close behind her. She was tall with long black hair tied down at the bottom. A ragged straw witched hat with several small medallions dangling from the edges with chiming in the wind. She wore a clock wearing white gloves on her hands. Baggy pants and a shirt that left her stomach open was what she wore. She wore boots and her skin was black as her hair. A wicked smile was spread across her face and her yellow beady eyes resembled a Heartless. She stopped and the animals stopped as well. She quickly turned and roared at the animals, all of them responding.

"Come my brothers and sisters!" she cried. "Onward towards home!"

"You can't bring them with you sugar." A voice said from her cloak pocket. She opened her clock and two frog heads popped out. One a female and the other male. The mage sighed sadly and said "I wanna make it up to Almia for my mistake."

"You didn't do anything." The female frog said hopping onto her shoulder. "He's not mad at you."

"He's just devastated about his love." The male said hopping onto her shoulder next to the other. "Love makes you absolutely crazy."

"I know Naveen." The mage said taking off her hat. It was Yuko, several months from last time. She had learned to tame her clumsiness and was now apprentice to Riku. She had been doing brutal training since she agreed to follow all commands, which include being a housemaid. Yuko threw back on her hat, looking at all the medallions dangling over her head. She touched her keyblade and said, "This one holds the most memories Tiana."

"You'll find her sweeties don't worry." The frog, Tiana said, patting her cheek.

"Tiana look at me!" Yuko said taking off her hat and showing her black skin and yellow beady eyes. She bit down on her lip and said, "She probably won't even recognize me by the time we get her out."

Yuko slapped back on her hat and turned towards the abyss of a jungle. She looked around to see if Riku was watching from anywhere of might pop out any moment.

"What are you thinking about Yuko?" Naveen asked.

"In every dimension I've been in, there is always a loophole leading somewhere. That part of the jungle is the only place Riku told me not to ever go into. That's probably where the loophole is to the kingdom." Yuko said. "We're going to find the princess. I can't return empty handed!"

"Sure you can…" a voice said behind her

She froze in her place and slowly turned around. Sitting comfortably on a branch was a cat with a wicked smile.

"And who are you?" Tiana asked

Yuko's Keyblade appeared in her hand and she pointed it at him.

"I am the Cheshire cat. I assume you are the infamous Yuko." He said

Yuko lowered her key but staid weary of him. She sized him up and realized that he was fading.

"Go to my land of adventure and you will find a princess." He said disappearing leaving only his smile floating in the air.

"Land Of Adventure?" she asked herself

Naveen and Tiana were discussing something and Yuko was curious. Suddenly Tiana jumped into the air.

"Oh, Suga! The land of adventure is Wonderland!" Tiana said enthusiastically

Yuko looked to where the cat was. On the branch was a small door and next to that was a vile. She leapt over to it and picked up the vile. She thought a bit then popped off the cork.

"Well bottoms up." She said and chugged the liquid

"I don't feel any different…" Yuko observed

"No but you look different." Naveen said

She glared at him but fell back. He was her height

"HOW!" she yelled. "Naveen got a growth spurt!"

Tiana came into view looking gigantic too. Yuko panicked and screamed "Oh god Tiana what happened to you?"

"Don't worry sugar you just shrunk." Tiana said lifting Yuko onto her back. "You need to get through that door right there."

She lifted Yuko towards the door and said "We'll meet you there, just go on ahead."

Yuko opened the door and was immediately sucked in by a great force. Naveen kept the door open so that Tiana could get through, after he went through the door disappeared.

Act 2

Almia was walking down the halls after finishing the delicious cake that was given to him. He found Saki counting her tip and said "How ya doing?"

"Well I'm in a good mood today because I got a good tip." Saki said stuffing the money back in her pocket continuing, "What makes you wonder?"

"Well I have been tough on you." Almia said.

"Really?" Saki asked sarcastically.

"You're not making this very easy." He said

"Listen, I don't like you, you stole my friend from me and well you're just someone who deserves hate." She said staring at him

Almia turned around and began to walk away.

"I'll give you a day to leave." Almia said over his shoulder

Saki just sat there in silence.

=3

Yuko had fallen into a giant forest of many different types of plants. She landed hard on her bottom and forced herself to get up. Flowers that were covered in dew surrounded her. A drop fell on her and she panicked, running at the speed of light. She tripped and ran into a large mushroom. She had slid on her face and her back was against the stem. She groaned miserably but then smelled the smell of a cigarette. She looked up finding a caterpillar smoking a weird type of cigar. It looked down at her, blowing hoops and different shapes into the air.

"Excuse me, have you seen a weird cat. Creepy smile, rather fat, disappears with a weird riddle." Yuko said.

"No, I have not seen such cat." The caterpillar said. "But you seem to be in need of something."

"Like what?" Yuko asked.

The caterpillar pulled her up and shoved a cigar in her mouth. Yuko was about to spit it out but the caterpillar said "Reject the cigar then I will keep my information to thy self."

Yuko glared at him and sucked in some of the air. She coughed and tears fell from her eyes. She pounded her chest to let some of the smoke leave her lungs. She put out the cigar and threw it over her shoulder.

"Go see the Queen of Hearts. She will lead you to your destination." The caterpillar said. Butterfly wings sprouted from his backside and he took flight. Yuko just watched him fly off somewhere in the forest. Yuko began eating the mushroom and grew to full size.

"Tiana! Naveen! Where are you guys?" Yuko called.

She felt two frogs jump onto her shoulder and she found both Naveen and Tiana.

"It was hard finding you." Naveen said.

"No time for chit chat!" Yuko said. "We gotta find princess Tiana!"

=3

Almia walked into the throne room where the King sat moping. He began walking towards him when Mickey looked up and shook his head at him.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." He said to him

Mickey just glared at him and pointed at a door that was in the shape of a skull. Almia sighed and walked in front of it. He looked at the knob and realized it was just like Yuko's Keyblade. _Well I guess I'm off to Halloween town. _Almia opened the door and looked into the darkness. He took a step and he disappeared.

Almia woke up with a head ache. _Ugh! It's easier to just shadow travel. _He stood up and looked around. He was in the woods of the Doors of Holidays. He looked down at him self and realized he wasn't wearing his cloak.

Instead he was wearing a Santa costume but wearing all black with red and black stockings. Bags under his eyes and a crazy look in his eyes. Black gloves on his hands. Black shoes on and a wicked grin on his face. He entered the door with a jack-o-lantern on it. Falling into a dark world where monsters and creatures popped from nowhere but not scaring him. He walked around the dead grass and came to the mayor who was doing everyday announcement till he felt Almia's presence. Shivering, he turned. He nearly jumped out of his pants when he made eye contact with his eyes.

"m-m-m-m-m-Master Almia!" he said, going to his knees and bowing down to him.

"Get up, you humiliating yourself." Almia said. "I'm in search of two people. I highly doubt princess Tiana is here but I'm guessing your very familiar with a Yuko?"

"W-W-Well yes." the mayor said, twiddling with his fingers.

"Did she ever say when she would come back?" Almia asked.

"You must ask Jack and Sally about this. I barely knew the mage, she was here and there when she was here." the mayor said.

Almia looked towards Jack Skelingtons mansion like house. He walked over towards it and the mayor quickly retreated to his car, turning the speaker on and declaring "**YUKO THE MAGE IS MISSING** I repeat **YUKO THE MAGE IS MISSING**."

Yuko explored the land of wonder, encountering many strange beings on her way. Most frightened her because she resembled a witch apparently but ignored their comments. She found it pretty weird herself hearing the flowers whisper and the toys flying over her head. She then felt something bump into her calf. Looking down, she found a well dressed rabbit wearing a nice blue jacket and under shirt. a pocket watch tucked in his coat pocket. He looked skittish as he looked at his watch.

"Um excuse me?" Yuko said leaning down to him. "I'm looking for a _Red Queen _who can apparently help me?"

"What, the Red Queen? Why ask for her assistance when you can go to the White Queen!" the rabbit said till he clasped his paws over his mouth and continued. "I've said too much!"

He hopped off and Yuko tried to stop him but soon lost sight of him when he dove into a tree trunk. Yuko just shrugged and said "Maybe that cat can help me."

"Oh no, I'm of no use." a voice said from behind. "But I can lead you to someone that can."

Turning, she found the same cat that had brought the door to her. Her hands twitched with reflex, preparing herself to grab her keyblade at any moment. The cat just smiled its wicked smile and continued "If you'd be so kind as to follow, then we can get started."

"What's so great about the Red Queen?" Yuko asked as she followed the cat. She tucked Tiana and Naveen in her cloak pocket to protect them from harm.

"I didn't say that." the Cheshire Cat said, walking along the curvy tree branches. "I said White Queen."

"So I look for the White Queen?" Yuko asked.

"Now who told you that?" the Cheshire Cat asked again. "I said Red Queen."

"So the Red Queen?" Yuko asked getting annoyed.

"I said White Queen. Is something in your ears?" The Cheshire cat smiled in glee at the annoyed expression on Yuko's face. Yuko massaged her forehead and tried to stay calm. Knowing the cat just wanted her to get frustrated. She then found herself at a barren waist land where she spotted some familiar faces at the table having a tea party. The mad Hatter, a small mouse and a insane rabbit, throwing tea cups everywhere. When the Hatter spotted them, a smile spread across his face and he marched towards them on the table, knocking over tea cups and bowls of sugar. When he reached Yuko he said "You finally came."

"Um, yes I did." Yuko said. "Now if you would be so kind to help me out here."

The Hatter took Yuko's hand and brought her to the table, helping her up and walking her to the seat next to him. He sat back down and Yuko sat next to him. The psychotic rabbit took a chipped tea cup and threw it towards the Hatter who caught it by the handle. Pouring some tea into it and handing it to Yuko. Yuko looked into the cup, seeing a brown murky type of water that was slightly warm in her hands. She looked over at the Hatter who leaned in and whispered "It tastes better than it looks."

Taking his word, Yuko took a sip, made a sour face along with smacking noises. Once the fluid was down her throat, she replied "Your right, I thought it'd taste ten times as worse."

The Hatter clapped in glee at Yuko's response and said "So what brings you here?"

"Well I'm looking for a friend." Yuko said. "Well I consider her my other friends girlfriend."

"Oh a romantic separation." the Hatter said.

"And this guy...well _cat_...told me to look for the Red Queen, then he said White Queen. Then so on and so on." Yuko said, feeling a headache coming on. The Hatter patted her shoulder as she tried to gather her thoughts. As Yasmine looked up at him, the Hatter seemed younger and cuter.

"Hey how'd you get younger?" Yuko asked.

"Oh he original Mad Hatter got a child...ME." the Hatter said. "I'm the second generation."

"Ah..." Yuko said, completely forgetting she was staring at him. She broke her stare and said "So do I go to the Red Queen or White Queen?"

"Many would say the White Queen but it all depends on you really." the Hatter said.


End file.
